


A Minute of Your Time

by theprincesslucipie



Category: NCT (Band), SHINee
Genre: Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Marking, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincesslucipie/pseuds/theprincesslucipie
Summary: Mark swears he could cum just from hearing the way Minho praises him, tells him how good he looks riding his cock like he's starved for it. His voice is smooth and his hands are strong on Mark's hips while the boy swivels enough to press the tip of Minho's cock against his sweet spot. They have a bit more time but Mark is desperate to cum, to fall apart.





	A Minute of Your Time

Minho knows they have plenty of time, knows that Mark would have jumped his bones no matter their circumstances. Despite their extended length of private time, the two were rushed to finish because they probably wouldn't get another opportunity like this again. It's surreal to Mark, perching himself on Minho's lap and legs being grazed by the dingy fabric of the couch. His thighs burn, naked and bruised by now with how tight Minho is grabbing them. Minho leans his mouth to nip at Mark's neck, twisting his little nipples and making Mark squeal. Anyone could walk in and reveal their dirty secret, seeing Mark and how snuggly Minho fit inside of him. 

"Look at you," Minho says between bites, "already wrecked for me, baby."

The nickname makes Mark keen under his touch, arching his back and pressing forward to Minho's mouth. Minho chuckles, rolling his hips and deepening his thrusts just the slightest. Mark swears he could cum just from hearing the way Minho praises him, tells him how good he looks riding his cock like he's starved for it. His voice is smooth and his hands are strong on Mark's hips while the boy swivels enough to press the tip of Minho's cock against his sweet spot. They have a bit more time but Mark is desperate to cum, to fall apart. Minho places his finger tips to the head of Mark's little cock, teasing at it and coating it with the precum seeping out. Mark cries out, jerking his hips up and dropping them back down just as hard. He's chasing the feeling of Minho's cock dragging against his prostate as Minho toys with the head of his own leaking hardness. 

"I bet you'd like if someone came in, huh? They would see you being such a slut for my cock. I bet you'd want them to stay and watch, watch me fuck you until you're crying and begging to cum. Do it, baby, beg for me."

Mark whines high in his throat, clawing Minho's shoulders and squirming in his hold. He feels like his voice has gone from him, mouth opening and closing rapidly until he croaks out a small "yes, wanna cum. please." He breaks off with a groan as Minho slips out of him, flipping them so Mark's face is shoved into the cushions of the couch. The punishing grip is back at Mark's hips when Minho thrusts his cock inside in one full swoop, knocking the breath out of the tiny boy. Mark's slim and milky thighs are shaking and his thin arms are slung over the back of the couch. Minho pounds into him, skin slapping skin as he abuses Mark's prostate. Minho revels in his larger stature, enveloping himself around Mark and licking into the crevices of his ear. 

"I said I want you to beg for me, Markie." And Mark slams his fists againts the back of the couch, hips canting into Minho's slowed thrusts as he tries to form coherent thoughts. He's sweating profusely, head thrashing around and he nearly screams when Minho halts his movements altogether. 

"Okay, fuck. Please. Oh my god, please. I wanna cum so bad. Fuck me, fuck me, please _hyung_ just do anything."

The sweet formality dripping off of Mark's tongue is what causes Minho to snap. His thrusts pick up again, driving Mark's cheek further into the rough cushion. His knees are burning and giving out on him but Minho is fucking into him so hard, so deep that it punches little "ah's" out of him. Mark's panting breaths turn into moans and soon he's chanting like the only word he can form is "hyung, hyung, hyung". Minho lets out a noise that is close to a laugh as he lets Mark bounce back on his cock, so whiny and desperate for release that it stirs Minho's own. He continues to drill his hips into the petite boy under him, catching the skin on the side of his neck with bared teeth. Minho threads his hand in Mark's hair and pulls his head to tilt back, attacking his neck with more and more bite marks. They know someone will ask questions later but neither can bring themselves to really care. Mark shudders almost violently when Minho relentlessly nudges against his prostate, cumming in thick spurts all over himself and the couch. It's sticky and messy on his heated skin when Minho fucks him closer to the cushions. They're completely touching from head to toe, Minho panting hotly into Mark's ear with the warning of his orgasm. Mark is wincing with overstimulation, clenching around Minho's cock and whimpering meekly. He manages the quietest, "inside, please hyung" Minho has ever heard and it makes him thrust harshly once more before cumming deep in the boy. Mark moans and slumps forward out of Minho's arms. He's dirty with his own cum and he feels Minho's slide out of his hole and down his lube-slick thighs. He's ready to fall into a nice sleep when Minho brackets his body, slipping three fingers into his hole. Mark's eyes water as he yelps, closing his lids and letting the salty tears fall down his cheeks. Minho kisses them away as he curls his fingers, pressing into Mark's sweet spot and working his cock to stiffen again. He wraps his other hand around it, slowly fisting it in his calloused palm. Mark twitches and shivers, whining out for more while simultaneously trying to escape Minho's grasp. 

"You gonna cum again for me, baby boy? I know you can do it, sweetheart. Go on." 

Mark cums for the second time, actually screaming out and digging his nails into Minho's arm muscle. Minho smirks at him, scooping his own cum and allowing one last drag over Mark's used prostate. He smears it around Mark's stomach and mixes their cum together beofre drawing the sticky substance up and pushing his fingers into Mark's mouth. Mark slurps it all up, eyelashes fluttering as he swallows. Minho kisses him, tasting himself and Mark giggles into his mouth when they bump teeth. They part ways to dress, unfortunately having to reunite with their other members soon. They share gentle kisses as they put their clothes back on, laughing and stumbling into each other. This is something they have done many times and they still aren't used to how it makes them feel. When they see each other later that night, excited and running around with their fellow members, they smile at each other knowingly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at my best friend's grandma's house. oops. hope you liked it.


End file.
